


Fire of past fights.

by Inky_fanfic_writer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Zim (Invader Zim), Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Denial of Feelings, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib Has Issues (Invader Zim), Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fighting Kink, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Grooming, Heavy Angst, Height Differences, Height Kink, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Zim Has a Penis and a Vagina (Invader Zim), Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), Zim is Defective (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_fanfic_writer/pseuds/Inky_fanfic_writer
Summary: When Zim takes over the earth he takes in former rebel leader Dib membrane as his slave.Tallest Red and Dib fight over Zim truly belongs too.Your PET took the last milkshake Zim'' Red said offended. Zim looked at Dib who was sipping on the milkshake. Zim plastered his hand on his face out of annoyance, he clutched Dib’s hoodie tighter and lowered himself so he would be under the tallest Red. he let a small huff and looked up at his tallest. “My tallest..Dib is not at fault for the last milkshake it's the kitchen drones faults, why must my pet Pay for their idoitic mistake?” Zim augured back Red looked down at Zim, his mouth twitched at the short irkin was insisting on keeping that disgrace of a pet here.``Zim your pet is getting out of hand, as your tallest i ORDER you t-”“NO FUCK YOU” Zim screamed out while grabbing Dibs milkshake and throwing it at Red.https://twitter.com/Celeste14366438?s=09Go to my Twitter for updates.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Still getting used to it

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: https://twitter.com/Celeste14366438?s=09  
> For updates  
> Please comment and enjoy!

Chapter 1 

To say that Dib loved his life on earth was a lie. He hated it, the hatred and neglect from the people of earth including his own family made him wonder why he tried to save that shithole. Not that his life now was any better. Locked up and treated as some sick pet for Zim was mortifying. “World’s greatest defender huh?” Dib mocked himself. Even his cowlick had gone limp. He sat there slumped over on the huge bed Zim had gotten him in nothing but some black sweats and his glasses, “At least the bed is comfy” Dib thought while letting himself slide into the soft fabric . His collar pressed itself onto his neck making Dib shiver, the feeling of cold heavy metal pulling him down was a reminder that he was Zim’s, the steep carving of irken letters embedded into the oversized collar felt like stabs of pain to his pride. His long arm rose from the bed pressing the large blue button that was nearby. “I want a chocolate milkshake and some fries.” Dib said loudly, “with SALT’ he added dramatically before falling back onto the pink hued bed. 

The sound of the Massive’s metal doors clicking open made Dib turn around, his large body hidden by fluffy blankets. A small female service drone stood in the middle of the room looking a bit scared. She looked around, her small hands holding the tray of food, her black antennas curled back like Taks Dib got out a small groan while pointing at a table that was to the far right of her. She flinched when she saw his arm but did as he said, little beads of sweat ran down her forehead. She let her blue eyes wander nervously and tried to place the fries and drink on the table. Her small legs tippy toeing, she shook while she held up the large tray that was almost the size of her head. Dib sighed and got up from the bed tired of watching her struggle. He made his way to her, standing behind her he looked down. “Um excuse me, '' Dib said awkwardly, scratching the stubble on his chin. The little irkin looked up horrified at Dib. Dib swore she looked like she was gonna piss herself. Her dainty claws dropped the tray by accident which made Dib leap down barely catching it, He let out a small sigh of relief and placed the tray on the table himself. Dib looked down at the Irkin, her eyes glittered with love and respect for Dib. He hated when Irkins did this, he was 6 '5 and smart, which meant smaller irkins looked up at him, which only pissed off the tallest more. “Thank you” she mumbled out, a dark blue blush ran across her pale green skin. Dib just looked at her confused about what to do when he heard the doors open again. He whipped his head to the right seeing a very pissed off Red. The blue eyed service drone quickly stood up straight while putting a hand up to her head. “My tallest!” She said while puffing out her chest. Tallest Red brushed her off and glared at Dib. “You...took the last milkshake!” Red screamed out violently. “Oh did I?” Dib smugly replied while grabbing the ruined drink and sipping on it. Red’s long claws lept to scratch the human but before the irkin could cut the human the sharp metal sting of the pak leg almost hit him. Both males looked up to see Zim hanging from the air, feet dangling off his body, his eyes with an angry expression. Dib swore if looks could kill then he’d be dead by now. 

Zim looked down at both of them, his pak legs barely above Tallest Red. The puny alien was wearing Dib’s old hoodie like a dress. Zim’s hands were clutching up the baby blue fabric frustrated by what he was seeing. The silence stayed there for a couple of seconds before Zim turned to his tallest. “What is the meaning of THIS'' Zim demanded. Tallest Red looked at Zim taken aback by the way the irkin was talking to him by glared back. “Your PET took the last milkshake Zim'' Red said offended. Zim looked at Dib who was sipping on the milkshake. Zim plastered his hand on his face out of annoyance, he clutched Dib’s hoodie tighter and lowered himself so he would be under the tallest Red. he let a small huff and looked up at his tallest. “My tallest..Dib is not at fault for the last milkshake it's the kitchen drones faults, why must my pet Pay for their idoitic mistake?” Zim augured back Red looked down at Zim, his mouth twitched at the short irkin was insisting on keeping that disgrace of a pet here.``Zim your pet is getting out of hand, as your tallest i ORDER you t-”  
“NO FUCK YOU” Zim screamed out while grabbing Dibs milkshake and throwing it at Red. Red quickly ducked down and pieces of glass shattered and flew on the rooms floor with a very crazed looking Zim walking up to Red holding up a single sharp pak leg. Red looked up at Zim fearful for his life until a large hand grabbed the smaller irkins waist. Zim snapped out of his blood lusted state and began to try to wiggle away from Dib’s grasp. “RELEASE ZIM THIS INSTANT DIB-STINK” Zim screamed out. The human held up Zim pulling him closer with a single hand and cradled Zim closely to his bare chest causing the tiny alien to puur. ‘Stop yelling you look like an angry rat, ' Dib said playfully. Zim smacked him lightly on his face “Zim is no such thing..now hold me you stinky human” Zim mumbled out while falling asleep on Dib’s chest. 

Tallest red and the small irkin drone both looked and Dib in disbelief. Red began to get up, his belt floating him above the tile massives carpet floors. Zim’s tiny body curled up to Dib’s bare chest filled the irkin leader with unfounded rage. The human’s lips slid into a smile when he started petting Zim. Red glared at him crossing his long arms and letting his two fingers claw at his shining armor out of habit. Dib slowly pressed his chapped lips onto Zim’s forehead and mumbled something into the invader making Red perk up his attanas. Zim curled his arms around Dib’s neck letting out a small whine, hazy magenta eyes looked at the wall, “Tallest Dib'' Zim moaned out. Red’s crimson eyes went wide as he looked at Zim in shock only to notice what the human was really doing. Red let out a rough gasp , the tallest began to blush and made his way outside of the room calling the service drone with him. 

Dib’s brown eyes dully stared at the other two leave, a sense of power washed over him because Red knew exactly what he was doing and did nothing to stop him. Dib roamed his hand under the hoodie feeling Zim’s soft thighs, Zim purred in his gasp and Dib hands slowly made their ay between Zim’s legs , with his palm now near what he was looking for, Dib’s pale hand creeped into Zim’s privates parts, fingers passing through the thin lacy waistband, Dib rubbed a fingertip on the warm paper thin layer of flesh. Dib let out a small hum and pressed a little deeper making Zim flinch, “Dib- your hands are too rough on Zim’s vent!” Zim complained. Dib’s eyebrows scrunched together “Well I was building weapons and spaceships fighting off your fleets” Dib said nonchalantly, he plunged his finger in harshly making Zim cry out in pain. “I told you to call me Tallest Dib” Dib said while pumping his finger into Zim’s pussy, droplets of pink liquid came down the irkins legs. Zim moaned out loudly grabbing a fistful of his hoodie bunching it up a ball to give Dib a better view. Dib watched his finger pump into Zim and then getting sucked back in, Dib let his face turn into a creepy smile “Y-You u-used to that when we were t-teens! And your han-ds were not this...ah! Rou-ugh” Zim panted out. “Yea well..” Dib mumbled on taking his finger out making Zim feel empty and needy. Dib grabbed the the hem of his tattered balck tights and ripped them off throwing them somewhere in the roo before getting down on all fours and looking at Zim. Zim looked up at him, even crawling Dib was so much bigger than Zim it was astonishing to the irkin how such a dumb planet full of worm babies could have made someone as perfect as Dib.Zim parted his legs more giving Dib full access, Zim grabbed Dib’s collar for suppourt but that only seemed to make something Dib snap. Zim pulled himself back but found that his human was holding onto him too tightly. “Dib-stink! Your hurting Zim'' the irken cried out when Dib let his grasp go. “Sorry” Dib mumbled. He wrapped his hands around the scared irkin at an attempt of comfort which made Zim freeze up. Dib put his hand on Zim's stomach applying pressure to it making the small irkin squirm. “ Sorry Zim, it's just been so long since i've fucked your little pussy…” Dib confessed while parting Zim’s legs once again. “And first of all...that was because I was always jacking off to you..” Dib whispered into Zim's face. Zim pressed himself onto Dib’s chest, cuddling up to him,eating up the words of praise, the humans hand palmed Zim’s vent making Zim’s thin pink cock to wiggle out of the small slit. “Tallest dib…” Zim panted out. “ don't bruise Zim…” the irkin moaned when Dib flicked the tip of Zim’s cock and applied pressure to the irkins waist.

Dib peered down at Zim. He removed his hand once again making Zim growl out in frustration. “Dib you INSOLENT WORM” Zim screeched out feeling his own sticky sweat fall down his heaving chest, Dib grabbed Zim by the neck and slammed him onto the ground. Zim yelped out in surprise, feeling humans hands on his fragile waist. “ When have you ever fucking cared about me being rough?” Dib asked annoyedly, he spread Zim's legs wider, using his left hand he pressed Zim’s head into the ground and with the other hand he guided the head of his cock into Zim. The little irkin whimpered and let out a small chirp in pleasure from how rough Dib treated him.

“M-my tallest do not l-like that m-mate with you!” Zim gasped out while sticking out his tongue. Dib pushed himself halfway into Zim grunting in bliss from how tight the alien was. “You Tallest huh?” Dib asked. Zim looked over his shoulder meeting Dib’s eyes with his own berry lust covered gaze. Dib gave him a blank stare. Zim pinned his black anttanes back and turned his head around to the floor feeling Dib began to roughly thrust. Zim’s body slammed out in ecstasy when Dib bent down and began to rub on Zim’s cock, the small tentacle wrapped himself around Dib’s hand getting tighter when Dib pinched the pointed tip in his fingers. Dib pressed his mouth Zims neck licking and sucking onto it prepping it for when he bit into it harshly. Zim let out a deep gurgled cry when Dib let his blunt teeth rip through green flesh, pink colored blood spilled from Zim’s neck onto Dib. The human continued on leaving marks all over his alien’s face and body while still moving his hips. Zim tried to gasp for air but just moaned instead. “N-no more!” Zim pleaded feeling himself getting closer. The hot pink tentacle began to swell up in Dibs fingers getting tighter and tighter. 

. Dib thrusted in one more time not being able to control himself when Zim’s walls became tighter around his cock. With the feeling of thick pink goo exploding in his hand made ride out his own orgrsam. The human ended up cumming inside Zim’s vent making the irkin shiver at the overwhelming whelming feeling of being filled up and bleeding out. Dib quickly took his limp cock out, staring at Zim, whose legs were spread out with his ass in the air and his body shaking. Dib looked away blushing at Zim’s dripping entrance, a mess of white and pink fluids mixed together was on the tile floor making Dib let out a small sigh,blood stained floors and a hurt zim was never a good thing. Sex with Zim really was the best though, he just wish he wasnt so rough with the small alien. Zim tried to get up but wobbled and stumbled , he stood up again trying to balance himself but fell over until dib had seen enough. Dib caught him in his arms and grabbed Zim holding him in a bridal style. “Wanna take a bath space boy?” Dib asked while he showed off a fake smile. Zim knew that smile was fake but said nothing. He would find out what the Dib-beast was hiding from him. 

\-----------------------------------------

The tallest stood before the irken empire that clung together in the massives stage room. Red and purple smiled while waving at the adoring crowds that demanded their attention. Then after this the two would go to the call room and speak with the invaders. Speaking of invaders, Tallest Red scanned the surrounding area looking for Zim but found no trace of the short irkin. He was probably still with that filthy human, Not that Red cared of course. At least that’s what he told himself. The cemorny ended with a speech about taking over the galaxy and lower class irkins bringing the leader’s offerings. 

Red exhaled a vast amount of air trying to distract himself from his unwanted thoughts of Zim. Purple narrowed his eyes and spoke. “Red what's up with you” Purple asked while he chewed on some chocolate donuts. Red looked over at him and sighed. “ Pur Zim’s being unreasonable again” Red said. Purple almost choked out the food in his mouth but a tabel drone passed him a cherry soda to drown it down. “You mean that disgusting hooman”Purple gritted out, his dark eyes narrowing in anger. Red’s face steamed up with the memory of what that human did to Zim, Stupid human. “ They were mating again….Zim nearly stabbed me” Red confessed honstalty feeling a little hurt that the once loyal inavder wanted to hurt him over somthing as stupid as a human. Purple threw his drink at the floor near his levating feet. “WHAT!? Zim wouldn't do that he's in love with us! That stupid short stack couldent even tell when we were laughing at him” Purple ranted on while moving around. “Yea well he did!” Red yelled back feeling himself crying. Purple stood there dumbfounded, his arms drooping down as he went to comfort Red. “I don’t know what's wrong with me!?” Red sobbed out confused. He never cared about Zim. The little irkin was so annoying and so small…, small enough to have smeets. No. Red shook his head and clutching the sides of his confused mind. “I need some rest” Red mumbled while moving to his own chambers that were a couple rooms to the left of the humans room, Red really needed to get that changed but any time he said something to Zim about the “Dib'' the small irkin would freak out or get mad. He hated how Zim had even started wearing the humans' old clothes. He should wear the irkin clothes made for him. It was pride after all.

Red walked into his room, the smell of freshly baked food and snacks hit him in a relaxing way. He called a irkin tailor to his room. With a knock on the door a irkin who was tallish made his way inside, the irken was tall... making it up to at least 4’9 which was slightly bigger than other irkins. Red wasn't even sure, he stood at 7 feet so it didn't matter. The male irkin had purple eyes and dark green skin, he bowed in the tallest presence. The tailor wore a red and black tailed waistcoat with the empires logo on the back, collar popped open and in his claws were clothes of shades of reds and silky fabric that the tallest would wear to parties. “You called my tallest” the irken said, his voice disgustedly sweet and soft to Red. “Yes I did, do you know of the false invader Zim? I need you to make something for him” Red explained while trying to gather his thoughts. The tailor’s body stiffed up and his purple eyes began to skitter around the oom as if that name was a monster. “Y-Yes my tallest...we went to the academy together.” he replied. Zim and Red went to the academy as well, how did he notice this severnt before? Hmm.  
“ I need you to make something for him” Red said while sitting on his bed. The purple eyes irkin seemed a bit taken back but took out a small notebook from his back pocket and a pen. “What do you want it to look like?” He asked. Red thought for a moment, he quirked his mouth before speaking “A red basic uniform base with a tail and a hood. Add some jewels or something, I don't know” Red said before sending the irkin back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim and Dib were in the bath, warm clear liquid wrapped around their bodies as Zim pressed himself against Dib, Zim let out a long puur when he felt the slippery texture of the lavender smelling soap against his skin. Dib chuckled and slowly worked on Zims smooth back, Zim turned his head to Dib. “Give Zim a kiss pig-smelly” the irken demand while waving his short arms in the air trying to grab Dib’s face. “I thought you hated those'' Dib said playfully while bending down. His hands sliding down to the smaller males hips. “Zim would have thought having such a big head you would be easier to grab” Zim snorted out. Dib’s eyes went blank for a second and his before soft grasp on Zim’s hips were now harshly squeezing. “H-hey ow!” Zim whimpered out. Dib let go quickly, his eyes seeing a scared Zim. “ Sorry bug boy,” Dib said softly, ignoring Zim’s weary looks and kissed him on the lips. He pressed their mouths together firmly causing Zim to depend on him for balance. “I missed you” Zim confessed while wrapping himself around Dib in search of contact. Dib shifted and embraced him back. Dib’s large hands caressed the wounds that he made, Zim flinched out of fear making Dib kiss his forehead. “I got out of hand” Dib said while rubbing Zim’s cheek. Zim nuzzled up to him purring in the process. Zim traced his hand onto the side of the humans face caressing the scars that littered its body. “Such weak meat bags” Zim mumbled while slithering out his tounge and licking a patch of old claw scratched wounds. “Gross space boy” Dib insulted playfully, he felt Zim’s mouth smile and huddled the irkin closer. They both laid in the warm bath just embracing each other thinking about everything they've done and everything they've gone through.  
They would get out soon..just not yet.


	2. Red's plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim gets his new outfit from Red and the ball is a few days,   
> Meet Slee.  
> Red has a plan and Zim and Dib still have a unhealthy fix with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter   
> Cell_atomplayer

Chapter 2

Dib and Zim snuggled closely together on the soft cushion of Dib’s bed, sleeping sounds emerged from both mouths, naked bodies clicked together like a broken puzzle line since Zim was so much smaller than the human. Not that it mattered in the moment they were both trapped in hazed bliss wrapped around each other's arms. Dib’s eyes were the first to flutter open, his mouth felt numb with a tingly sensation spreading on his body. “This is heaven….”he rasped out, he ran his hand through his thick black hair and wild cowlick. Zim smiled at the sound of his human's voice and slowly rose himself from the sheets making them shuffle in his weight. Dib yawned, a hand on his cheek holding up his head.”Good morning love bug” Dib whispered sweetly unaware of his own actions. Zim smiled back and steadily put his pale green mouth onto Dib’s chapped lips. Twisting and pressing himself gently onto the humans lap Zim climbed on top of Dib, the taller male kissed back hungrily feeling sharp teeth scrape his mouth, the irken slowly held onto the Dibs hand, both gazes still onto each other and guided Dib’s hand to the invasion of grabbing the alien waist. “So you wanna have fun..aren't you hurt?” Dib moaned out between breaths. Zim’s sharp claws dragged themselves on Dib’s scarred leaving a fresh stack of shallow wounds that dripped down crimson blood “Shut up” Zim commented, Dib tugged the irkin by his waist to move him closer to his own troso, feeling the metal collar drag him down but he didnt care. He sat there kissing the nips of Zim’s soft skin and smirked well aware he was overtowering the alien again by a couple feet “Ah...Dib Stink…” Zim groaned at the feeling of the humans wet tongue sucking of his neck leaving more love bites on his bruised body. 

“KNOCK KNOCK” came with a shrieky voice that made both males pop up their heads in the direction of the open bedroom door. Shit how had they not noticed that. “Ugh it just reeks of mating in here” a plump female irken said while waving her hand trying to shoo away the air near her, she wore what looked like a blue tunic with a turtleneck base and a stylish black overall skirt. Her left hand held a sack of clothes as she stared bored at both of them with pastel pink eyes. “Zim come on baby boy” She said while flicking her curled long antennas at Dib. “Your pet can wait” She said while puckering up her blue colored lips. “Is that lipstick?” Dib asked while pointing at her. Zim just blinked and got off Dib. “Why yes it is! I got it from the Zurkon mall on moonstage 4!” She happily said and started walking over to Zim. Dib stood up still butt naked and looked confused, what was happening? “Oh my! You're a tall one aren't you! I'm Slee” She said while batting her long eyelashes. “Dib…” the human said dumbfounded. Zim stood stiffly in front of her fully dressed , a hand put up in soldier form. “Why are you here Slee?” Zim asked coldly, “Aw Zimmy!” she cooed out. 

“Zimmy?” Dib chuckle out. “YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH DIB-STINK” Zim yelled out. Slee looked between the both and let out a deep giggle covering her mouth with her unused hand. “Your pet is cute Zimmy boo” Slee said while walking to the massives bedroom door once again, tightly holding the fabric between her hands. Zim sighed and followed. His morning with Dib was ruined. ‘I'll be back later….” Zim mumbled. Dib plopped himself onto the bed already feeling the dread resourcing itself into his mind. Why did he miss Zim? Zim was a monster. A gross little bug man who killed all humans for god's sake! but maybe he would be back later….for now Dib needed some clothes. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Slee and Zim walked through the hallways, irkins of all kinds passing through. “Slee...Why do you need me? I told you not to call me unless it was necessary.” Zim mumbled while fidgeting with his claws. Slee smiled and turned to another huge hallway that was swarming with dressmaker irkins and food cooks. Some gave Zim weird looks and others just flat out ignored him. “We have make up, you know,” Slee said, her pink eyes looking down at Zim's magenta ones. “W-why would the great Zim need makeup” Zim said while glancing around nervously..had Dib left some kind of mark on his perfect irkin body? The tallest would kill Zim for being so careless! Slee chuckled again, her hand opening in another door telling Zim to go in. He walked inside looking around at the red and purple walls of the chamber. A fluffy white bed stood in the middle and a mirror right in front of it. “Wooowww,” Zim said amazed. He felt another pair of hands on his hips and jolted up “WHat are you doing!?” Zim asked terrified. Slee always was too handsy..even in the academy. “I need you to strip hun '' she said while picking off on the fabric she was holding from before of the tall bed. When did she get so tall? “Why?” Zim said, confused. “Tallest Red has made you a gift. Besides it's better than that...uh thing you're wearing”She said while pointing at the hoodie Zim was wearing. He blushed. Wait! His tallest had made him a Gift?

Oh perhaps it was a bomb for hurting him earlier...then they would be able kill Dib and zim couldn't stop them. Zim felt himself struggling to breath. Not Dib anyone but Dib. His eyes began to leak..Was he crying? “It's just an outfit..now stop your crying and strip” Slee said looking confused. Just an outfit? “Oh…” Zim said embarrassed that HE a great invader was crying. The tallest would never hurt Zim. After all he was loved by all! How on irk could he forget about that. He took off the oversized hoodie and stepped out of it, his whole body staring back at him in the mirror, his whole broken and wounded body in nothing but a pair of panties and long black gloves. “....Zim you body looks….” Slee said looking terrified…. Her wide eyes almost started to water, “Humans show love in pain” Zim sighed out. “I'm fine with my pet and we're just mating,” Zim said. Slee chuckled “Oh..ah i suppose it's only what the hooman has been taught...it seems he really loves you” She said staring at his bite ridden face. She placed a pair of pair of black high heels on the floor, the bottoms a nice red and around a good 5 inches. “Well he is very tall….and not bad looking” She said. Zim felt his own antennas fall back aggressively at the thought of another irkin wanting Dib. “Yes he's also smart and nice and cool! And he's mine!” Zim growled at Slee. She backed away surprised registering what she just heard come out from the all so famous mouth of Zim. “Wait…..are you in love...with the hooman… I heard love in something they had on earth right...i wont judge you Zim...I'm also “Love with someone..” she trailed on, her voice becoming softer. “No i am not! Irkins cannot love another species'' Zim told her in a defeinve tone while slipping on standard black pair of legging, they had charming silver chains and jewels that dangled from the hem like some sort of belt,and a long black turtleneck tunic base with the back side stopping below his ankles like a cape…,red popped collars wrapped his neck and attached themselves to the shirt and lining down his back. Slee bent down and buttoned up the tunic from the front, “Yes well small irkins cannot court taller irkins but you still did that in the academy with Red did you not Zimmy?” Slee mocked, her antennas twitching as the taller irkin snickered. Zim ignored her, focusing more on the buttons of the jacket that shimmered like deep red ruby gems. Zim stood there dumbfounded. He turned a bit to get a better view in the mirror to see the irken symbol on the back of his tunic, the end of the long sleeves finished off into red ruffles, the shoulder pieces making him look stronger...a look to command. Zim smiled to himself. What an amazing outfit, Zim bent down touching the surface of leather boots and slipped into them, his height drastically improving . “Wow how pretty!” Slee said while patting down some creases on the fabric. 

“Yes quite pretty indeed” A deep voice came from across the room. Tallest Red stood before both irkins with half lidded eyes and gentle smile as he saw Zim wearing the outfit he had made him. Both shorter irkin bowed down to Tallest red. “I see you got my gift Zim….” Red said, his voice a sickly honey sweet. “Y-yes my Tallest…” Zim stammered out feeling his face heat up. “Thank you Slee..i'll transfer the monie and see that you marry the irken soldier” Red said while shooing her away. Slee gleamed with joy. She skipped out of the room meanwhile leaving Zim and Tallest red. Zim bowed again “My tallest” Zim mumbled looking down. “At ease” Red was too softly looking at the smaller irkin “I hope this gift was too your liking” Red crimson eyes spinned into the invaders deep pink eyes. “Y-Yes my tallest Zim tr-” 

“WHAT happened to your face?” Red interrupted with a hiss, the tiny irkin stepped back, his heels clicking on the floor and echoing the room in a tense manner. “M-my face?” Zim asked hoping that playing dumb would slove the issue. Red narrowed his own eyes making his way closer to his subject, two sharp claws grabbed ahold on the soft scared face Zim gave him. He traced his long finger on lighter green skin with a pink hew. “Tell me. That's an order ZIM” Red gritted out. “-it is ok! This is how humans show love! Besides Zim enjoys it” the invader blurted out while grinning. Red let go and looked at the shorter irkin in confusion, “Y-you like getting hurt?” Red asked. Zim felt his cheeks heat up “I have grown to enjoy it on earth, it is a good pain though” Zim stated while softly caressing his bite marked cheeks face. A good kind of pain…..? Zim thought to himself confused at his own statement.A frown spread on his face. The tallest cleared his throat. “Look Zim, the new mating ball is in a couple days and I've made you an outfit and you shall wear it, take it as a thank you for taking over earth” Red said while holding his hands up into a ball and smiling at Zim. The invader smiled happily and struck a pose. The small irkin looked up at Red ``Can I bring the Dib-St- my pet..Can Zim bring his pet to the ball” The irken asked with determined plum shaded eyes. Red felt his smile drop, The DIB? The disgustung hooman? Why did Zim want a bulky….thing over his own tallest!?   
“Yes,” Red said sweetly, smiling again.   
“It doesn't matter it'll just make my victory even better when I win Zim and take him as my mate at the ball” Red muttered to himself while leaving the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib sat in bed starch naked, just fully butt naked in nothing but his collar. He sighed feeling all the last hope he had of Zim coming back was gone. He only saw the irken for a while earlier and that was after not seeing Zim for god knows how long The background noise of the Tv that was in his room didn't help. What he really needed was some clothe and Zim   
‘Zim. Zim.Zim.ZIMziMZIMZIMZIMIZMIZMZIM’ His head rang. He needed the irkin, he wanted the Irkim. Dib’s breaths became steep and raspy, sweat dripped from his crazed face and onto the floor. He pressed the communication button and was about to speak into it when his bedroom door opened in a hiss and in came an aggressively taller Zim. Dib looked over at Zim in disbelief. The older irkin walked in, his tail coat dragging behind him with hands behind his back. Zim’s eyes went wide in the sight of his human, naked and flushed with sweat. His black long attanes picked up Dib’s scent and caused Zim to puur lowly. Dib looked like a mess, cowlick and messy hair all over the place. “Are you having one of those...uh mental breakdown again?’ Zim asked slightly concerned. “No…..” Dib replied slowly. “What's with the get up and heels?” Dib said while walking over to Zim. Their height is not so different now, Zim stood at a good 5’8 with the heels and concluding he was 4 feet before was really a big difference. “It is a present from my tallest” Zim stated proudly. “Now come we are taking a bath then going to buy you some attire, you are joining me at the ball. “ Zim said sternly while walking over to some long box that was placed on the right side of the room and removed his gloves and pressing his claws onto what looked like a touch screen and pushed in a code, the box turned out to be some drawers and picking out some clothes for himself and Dib. “I had clothes this entire time!?” Dib asked shocked, he didn't have to wear those disgusting clothes all that time!?   
“Yes but only I can open it,” Zim said while beginning to carefully unbutton his shirt. Dib smiled seeing Zim’s hickey. “Round two?” the human purred out. “No Dib. We need to get you irkin improved clothes or get in tailor made which will take days since the fashion irkins will be busy making sure the ballroom is at its finest” Zim said taking off his heels and peeling off his black leggings, making the jewels dangle. The irken stood in nothing but the same black panties as before.   
“At least let me carry you to the bath,” Dib asked. Zim griminced and nodded, he was lifted up and his claws holding up articles of clothing as they walked to the bath, Dib held Zim with one hand and started petting Zim head, the irken nuzzled up to the human. 

“YOUR MINE” Zim thought while gripping Dibs chest.   
“Ow!” Dib screamed out while walking. He glared down at Zim who was lookin at him, kinda dazed. “Zim that hurt” the human said. “Consider it payback,” Zim said while hiding his face.


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get wild while at the mall. Dib is just...not what he used to be, old thoughts pop up and shopping is the main focus 
> 
> short chapter Im really sorry for not updating. my laptop broke so Im using my schools and its been hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter   
> really really sorryyyy

Dib sighed as Zim put a horrible heavy metal chain on Dib’s collor, that horrible horrible fucking collar, Dib was slowly pulled towards a irkin ship in only a t-shirt and some old jeans from his highschool days, the waist a bit too tight for his muscular body. Fighting the war must have really buffed him up Dib thought with a small smirk on his face. Zim sharply turned his head to Dib galring, Dib scoffed and looked down at him, his eyes wandering ever so slightly to Zim’s perfect little ass...and the white heels weren't so bad. Dib kind of liked them...and the way that Zim tailcoat shirt went into an upward V in the front showing off the slightest of green skin, “I wonder if I could make Zim wrap his legs around his shoulders without having to struggle with those heels?” Dib thought, a little drool escaped his mouth. A harsh tug from his collar brought him back to real life though. “Did you get that you worm??” Zim hissed out, his face flushed with purplish anger. Dib simply nodded. He really wanted to get off the massive, being cooped up was driving him mad, so playing nice with Zim was his only option for now. “Good,” Zim said, pleased before marching to the view of a transport ship. He tossed Dib a little box the size of the human's pinky finger. He looked down at Zim confused. “Press it,” Zim said while pointing up a delicate claw. 

With a press the box expanding latching onto the humans body, Dib let out a small scream before a thick dome went over his head and all over his body in a grey metallic full body space suit. “Wow...cool” Dib mumbled out amazed. He looked over at Zim who was in the same suit but his feet at wedges on them, in the irkins gloved hands. “Now come along pet” Zim said, they entered a completely open bridge in the middle of space, His suit stuck to the long pathway they walked, “So that's why we're not floating away” Dib thought. He looked around, stars lit up the sky like bright little beads of light and, the dark sky roamed the space around him, Far away milky ways looked like doodles and spirals of the universe's brush, Dib stared in awe. His body slowly being pulled by the chain that Zim held in his small hand. Another harsh yank and the human was out of his transe, his vision was now flooded with white walls and a tiny window that showed the outside to space. With a sharp hiss the ships doors closed and Zim took out a small panel box then opened it revailing a bunch of little buttons, with a click on the panel him and Zim’s suits came off. “Keep your head out of the clouds'' Zim spatted out, “But where in space” Dib replied coyly. “You know what I meant” Zim mumbled, the small alien took closer steps and pulled Dib down by his collar unhooking the silver chain. Dib let out an unpleasant sound and sighed. He looked Zim and smiled, “Hey spaceboy,” Dib said. “Stop calling me tha-Stop calling Zim that'' Zim corrected himself. “You almost sound human…’’ Dib teased while kissing the irkin on the lips, he slowly worked his human hands around Zim’s waist and pushed him onto the shorter male pressing his body against the other one, body heat traveled all over Zim’s body making him coo out. Dib tranced his large fingers on Zim’s face, his palm the size of the irkin small face. “You look so pretty with those bitemarks my pet” Dib purred out. Zim harshly pushed him off and Dib fell like a thump on the floor.”OW!” Dib cried. “I am your MASTER AND YOU ARE THE PET” Zim screamed out, his face a dark lilac flush.

Zim marched to the control panel leaving Dib on the floor. Were going to the mall you should be grateful HOOMAN” Zim mocked. “It's human and you know it,” Dib replied dryly. Zim pressed buttons, pulled levers, looked at scanners, he almost looked serious...it was laughable to think Dib saw him as a threat when they were kids. Zim was so tiny...and he loved Dib. Wait, love? What was Dib thinking??? No. The human got up walking over to Zim and hugged the irkin picking him up. “What are you doing to ZIM!?” The tiny irkin squealed. “Hugging you” Dib mumbled while slowly kissings the other’s neck, soft green skin and opened lips. It was truly amazing. “Your so perfect Zim” soft words lowly said. A smile spread across Dib’ pale skin, the little stubble on the humans cheek rubbed itself on Zim’s smaller face. “Your human face sticks are itching ZIM'' The irken complained. “Face sticks?” Dib asked, one thick eyebrow raising behind his round glasses. “YES'' Zim sneered back, he put a hair between his claws and plucked it out, making Dib flinch. “Oh you mean hair…” Dib said. His expression changed drastically, ‘I'm into hair pulling but that ruined the mood” He replied with a smirk on his lips forming. The ship stopped in a rush and both males fell to the floor grunting, Dib’s body piled on Zim “GET OFF YOU IDIOT YOU'RE CRUSHING ME” the tiny irkin howled out while his antennas flailed around. “Maybe I should crush you...or pound you” Dib said while buckling up his hips to Zim. “Hey stop! NOT IN THE SHIP ZIM WILL not g-gooo…..puuuurrrrrrr” Zim purred out slowly and wrapped his hands around Dib’s huge torso nuzzling his head. “Space boy is a little horny bug isn't he...me gusta” Dib smirked while rubbing his fingers between one of Zim attatanes. Zim arched his back huffing, Dib took that chance to shove two fingers into Zim’s mouth. Sharp teeth cut open small little blisters on Dib’s long spiderweb fingers. I bet your just soaking aren't you papi chulo” Dib chuckled. He popped out his blood fingers from Zims mouth and started trailing them on the aliens chest. Zim did nothing and let the human do what he pleased, fingers almost reached Zims crotch but then the ship jumped up without warning and both males fell harshly off each other. “We are at the mall.” the computer said again. Zim quickly stood up and made his way to the door. The room filled smoke. The irken tied Dib to his collar again, Zim tugged Dib’s collar. Both of them stepped out after putting on their space suits. “Lets go pet. I called to have a special outfit made for you.” Zim said, he let out a big smile. “I thought you said all the irkin tailors were busy” Dib asked, bending down a bit. The ship sat deep inside the mall's parking space. Crushed and broken. “I have a friend who agreed to help us. They contacted me this morning.” Zim stated while walking through the irkin malls doors. 

Zim clicked a button that made both suits take themselves off. The mall was filled with oxygen so Dib could breath easily. “Do you mind if we get a new collar? I don't like this one its too heavy” Zim turned his head looking at Dib with one glaring red eye. “Fine you filthy human but Zim must get your outfit first so your collar may match.” Zim stated while tugging the human behind him. Dib sighed. Zim and Dib both made their way to a black painted shop with no brand name or title. Just a blank closed store with one one red door in the middle. “Zim, I think it's closed,” Dib said. Irkins around then quickly turned their heads looking at Zim with wide eyes. Zim kicked him in the foot “OW!” Dib screamed out. “YOU call ZIM master in public you maggot” Zim said while pinching the humans ear. Dib sighed. “Yes master” Dib said while glaring at Zim. “Good” Zim said smugly. He knocked on the red door in a pattern. 7 knocks with every three he tapped two fingers. The door let out a hiss and opened. Zim pulled Dib inside. Dib’s back shuttered, he could feel those irken eyes staring at him. The door shut with a hiss and Zim greeted a very small irkin. Even shorter than Zim. “So cute” Dib smiled while gushing over the tiny irkin. “Is that him?” The little pastel pink eyed irkin asked. Their attanes curled into swirls. Zim unhooked Dibs collar and sighed.``Yes. I got what you asked for'' Zim mumbled while taking out a pill bottle. The tiny irkin took it and grabbed Dib’s color. Zim let them and the pink irkin dragged Dib away. Dib followed, wondering why irkins were so damn strong. “ I am Pina and a female irken” She stated while bowing. “Hold still” She commanded with a soft tone. She left Dib alone, he looked around seeing irkin dresses and suits everywhere. They looked like kids' clothes. One stood out in particular though. It looked like a black bondage suit. It was a shiny black and it was a leonard with a turtleneck base and the pants were fishnet stockings. The shoes were really tall heels. Pina came back with two taller irkins behind her holding clothes in their arms. She caught him looking at the suit. Dib stood up straight with a confused smile on his face. He was panicking. He really hoped they didn't think he was a pedo or something. Dib wanted to shrivel up and die. He just thought that it would match Zim. Who was on the other side of the room talking to the tallest. Pina just sighed and pointed up at Dib ``Please take off your clothes human. WE must see if it fits” She said. Dib gulped and took off his shirt showing off his muscles and broad shoulders. Pina and the irkins goth gasped then composed themselves. Dibs shaggy hair fell onto his shoulders in a mess. He had a pretty messy mullet. He looked down at the irkins feeling himself blush a bit before starting to take off his pants. The aliens looked at him like beasts ready to feast. His face turned into a deeper shade of Red. 

“Stop gawking at my pet” Zim snapped at Pina and the other irkins. They shot their heads glaring at Zim until the two irkins behind Pina saw who Zim was and slowly hid themselves behind the tiny Pina. Pina just glared back at Zim. She pointed at the clothes in her servants hands to Dib and snapped he would be changed at once. “I gave you the pills why are you trying to take my pet?'' Zim commented. “Sorry he was just so...gorgeous… I would treat him well if I had a pet as amazing as yours.” Pina added. Dib let the irkins out the suit on him, they kept on lingering their touches. It made the human uneasy. When they were done Dib looked at Zim. Zim smiled. Dib’s outfit was a black turtleneck with leather sleeves and a leather tailcoat at the end.He wore black skin tight pants and balck thick boots with the Zim’s symbol on both sides that was just a Z. The suit was pretty skin tight too. “Good. Now we must get you new glasses and cut that horrid mess of a hair. Zim attached the humans collar to the chain again and made their way through the mall. Irkins stared and Zim and his pet. One irkin in pure white and a human in black. Every time Zim walked his heels clacked and the jewelry in his waist jingled. Of course it looked weird. Zim keeping a human as a pet. Humans were seen as inferior to irkins. He couldn't lie about it either. If not stupid in math and science they were selfish or had a crappy personality or absorbed themselves into their work. Like his dad...and Gaz. 

The next stop was at a barber shop? When Dib looked inside. His eyes were met by fluffy ballas half his size with 10 or 11 black eyes on their face. Dib’s back shuddered. Zim dragged inside by his collar. Dib hitched his breath and followed Zim. Sure he had always liked aliens and wanted to study them but he'd been cooped up in the massive for months. Well maybe months. Dib had no concept of time there. No windows wither, just servants, food, workout equipment and a nice bed. “It would have been nice to have a Tv at least” Dib thought while closing his eyes.   
“Sit down” A rough voice said. A scrubby purple blob thing pointed its fat wart covered fingers at the chair in front of him. Aliens were nice...but Dib missed humans. He was dating a human girl while fighting off the irken empire and her and once the he was taken away he assumed they all died. He wasn't really sure if humans were still fighting but without him or his dad they were stupid and weak to even make a dent to the irkin race. The purple alien grabbed a long white flat stick and pressed a button that showed a laser knife. The barber began to burn off the sides of Dib’s long hair and cut off his mullet in nothing but a few seconds. He clipped the tips off Dib’s long cowlick leaving it in a messy state with split ends. Dib liked it though. It made him look punkish. The barber shaved the other side and spun Dib over to Zim. “Well?” it asked. “Yes that will suffice'' Zim said rubbing his chin.

The next stop was going to be the glasses shop but Dib stopped him. “You said I could get a new collar..master” Dib added flaunting his nicest fake smile. He really wanted to get this collar off of him. It was hurting his shoulders. “Fine. but first Zim wants chocolate” The irken said while walking into line. Irkin culture always made Dib was happy to be able to see what they were like. If he was a kid he'd have a heart attack from even being inside an irken mall. While Dib backed up a bit he accidentally bumped into another irkin who was around 6 ft or 185 cm to be exact. He looked over to say sorry but was met with baby blue eyes staring back at him. Wow...he forgot how tall irkins could be. Not everyone is like Zim. The irken blinked at him and twitched their swirled antennas. “Oh a female…” Dib said…”I would prefer to be called a male” He replied in a monotone voice. ‘Im sorry dude”Dib said shyly. “No problem” The blue eyes irkin said, he walked away. His soldier uniform stuck with Dib though. It was a long red tunic with armor pieces. Zim pulled on Dib’s collar while holding a big chocolate bar that barely fit in his little claws. “Sorry” Dib said while walking behind Zim. They walked in and were greeted by plenty of well dressed irkins and several alien fake holograms of a wide variety of aliens, humans and the furballs he saw in the barber shop were there. One looked alot like a white mothman. The thing that stuck out the most was the collars on them. Zim seemed to have a basic set. “I would like a collar for my human. The irken workers looked at each other sweating. “May we touch your pet sir” One of them asked balling up their gloved hands while trembling. 

“Yes yes go on and do that'' Zim hurried on. The irkins took Dib away to a nice waiting room full of collars. One worker came in with a very sour face, Dib could feel the death glare the worker gave him. The irken had its arms crossed. “Alright listen here you shitty fuckin human” It said with a jersry accent. Dib held in his laugh but he was ready to cry. Why did this irkin have an accent? Did he pick it from a movie or something? ``Why do you have an accent” Dib asked bluntly. The irken perked up. “I picked it up when I was with that human in the sugar burger king” He said calmly. Sugar burger king? No of course irken would do that. What really piqued his interest was the fact there was a human working here. He just assumed most of the humans were killed off or taken as pets seeing that humans could be used to get across water. The irken ticked his long tongue into a tsk and held up three collars. A blue one. A black one and lastly a white one. “Which do you want? They can change colors.” The worker asked. Dib stared at them intensely before saying anything. “The lightest. The old was so heavy I had to keep working out just to stop in from messing up my shoulders. The irkin held up the white collar. “This one weighs about less than a pound. What color do you want?” the jersey irken sneered. Dib sighed. The irken race really was a pain in the ass. “Just give it to me white” Dib said. He perked up for a second and looked over at the irkin worker. “Wait, why isn't Zim supposed to choose it?” Dib asked while the jersey irken craved something onto the collar with laser. “Your owner told us to let you choose,” He said. Dib just sat there a little dumbfounded in the answer he had just gotten. He decided to change the subject when the irkin worker came up to him and started clipping the collar into place. The collar really was light. It felt great! Dib smiled and looked over to the irken. “So what's that humans name the one who works at the sugar burger king?” he asked. The jersey irkens attenas perked up and pressed themselves into his head. Dib swore if you could read irken he could call the irkin by his name. Maybe he was offended that Dib didn't call all mighty irkins by their first name. How stupid he thought. “Why do you wanna know HUH?” The irken asked aggressive he grabbed Dib by the collar shoving the human back onto the store wall with a thud. Dib grunted looking down, sometimes he really did forget how strong irkens really were. “Hey ow that hurts!” Dib grunted. “Back the fuck up! She's mine, you understand punk! Jennie belongs to ME” The irken threatened. His pak legs began to emerge from behind him and shoot up in the air getting ready to attack. Dib was too focused on the name. Jennie? That was the girl he was dating while fighting off the irken empire. He should probably run but he had grown used to multitasking with Zim and all. 

“Jennie purple haired Jennie with the lip piercing and the blue eyes?” He asked. The irken stopped. “How do you know her?” He asked Dib in the most serious voice he'd ever heard. “Is she wearing a purple ring with a DxJ on her left finger?” Dib said while looking at the door. He was pretty sure it was her but he just wanted a way out. “Yes she does now how do you know her?” He asked blocking off the exit. Fuck what was he supposed to say? This irken seemed possessive. Oh yea we dated for a couple years while I killed off your kind? But since you seem so possessive. You can have her since I never loved her? “We used to date..” Dib told him with sweat rolling down his face. He glared at Zim hoping his “Master” would understand the HINT and the LOUD noises and come save him. If Dib laid a hand on this clerk he would be killed in an instant by the tallest for it.   
Those two fucktards hated Dib. At first they got along but after they walked on Zim and him doing the dirty. They started to notice other things...like how Zims loyalty towards the irken empire was slowly fading..and favoring its way to Dib. A Lot of other irkens also faltered from their idiotic leaders. Those two had spread horrible rumors about how Dib liked to eat irkens. Which was something they feared intensely among ok the irken race. They had a nasty history of being eaten to the point where they gave up all moral standings and turned themselves into an empire of destruction,making the broken and dead planets they conquered into shopping malls or snack stores. Dib rolled his brown eyes. This shit was too much for even him to handle. What kind of bullshit were those two tall floating florpes faces even trying to get out of this. Last time he checked they hated Zim. 

He groaned out in frustration he was gonna get killed and Zim was too busy talking to the other clerk while this fucking pycho with the shitty accent is was trying to kill him! Dib dodged another attack and ran towards the exit like his life depended it on. BEcause it did. “ZIM HELP ME'' Dib screamed out while falling, a big cuff of a metal caught him before he fell. He looked down petrified to see who it was. Zim looked at him with a sour face. “Your going to get the suit dirty” Zim mumbled while putting down Dib and his shriveled hair. Zim spun his tall heel and glared at the irken clerk who just cowered at the sight of him. “Oh Z-zim” the clerk cried out with a nervous smile, The pak legs that once tried to kill dib not even a few minutes ago drooped. The clerk looked horrified. Dib never understood why until that moment. Zim with no holding back or even a blink of his eye stabbed the clerk right through the middle of their tint body. Purple blood splatterd the neat walls. Guts hung out from the clerks body as Zim slowly walked away grabbing onto Dibs new...light weight collar. “Im not paying for this shitty service.” Zim said while wiping off some irken blood of his cute little round cheeks. “Horrible customer service I know” Zim joked. Dib just stared at the room blankly. Was Zim really turning on his own for him? Could he use this to escape with Zim then kill him off. Find Gaz and dad? Was Dib..becoming hopeful? NO that was a bad idea. Becoming hopeful now would crush him.

Zim was only using Him for his own sick twisted game. He could never forget that. He didn't have time to waste on things like this. A deal was a deal, Zim won. He lost, It was over. He should be happy his shitty family escaped. He felt his eyes become watery. They didn't even come for him. Was he that useless? Was he not good enough for them??? Their own flesh and blood. Even Zim cared more about Dib than his own family. His grief and self loathing replaced themselves with burning anger. His thick brows furrowed and his face twisted into a swirl of negative emotions. Tears slowly ran down his pale face. Are you alright Di-pet” Zim asked with shiny red eyes. Dib felt his anger cool down. “Yea I'm fine..just thinking about stuff” he smiled wiping away his tears. He couldn't tell if they were from anger or sadness or even self hatred anymore. It didn't matter.

Zim was here. Even if it was a pet and master dynamic he could live with that. It wasn't great but Dib felt like Zim cared. “Thank you for standing up for me Zim, my almighty master” Dib chuckled out. Zim perked up smiling fondly at Dib. “your welcome Dib beast” Zim replied. They both continued to walk down the malls hallway ignoring everything else.

“Let's get you some new glasses I'll have them customized after your old ones” Zim said softly. “Yea..” Dib replied, closing his tired eyes. And that's what they did.

‘How bittersweet” Dib thought before going to bed that night with Zim in his arms. Both cuddled up in a blanket in Dib's clothes.


End file.
